Inuit Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of gods and goddesses from Inuit mythology. Variation of Native American Deity Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of Inuit Mythology. Deities *'A'akuluujjusi' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Omnificence ****Life Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Primordial Deity Physiology *'Agloolik' **Aquatic Adaptation **Cold Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation **Guardianship **Malefic Force Manipulation **Seal Manipulation *'Aipaloovik' **Dark Ice Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Destroyer Deity Physiology **Malefic Force Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation *'Akycha' **Fertility Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation *'Akna' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ****Reproduction Manipulation *****Pregnancy Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation *'Alignak' **Earthquake Generation **Eclipse Manipulation *** Eclipse Empowerment **Esoteric Moon Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Mimicry **Weather Manipulation *'Amaguq/Amarok ' **Divine Beast Physiology ***Unnatural Size **Night Empowerment **Power Granting **Trickster **Wolf Physiology *'Anguta' **Creator Deity Physiology **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Sense **Soul Manipulation **Undead Manipulation *'Asiaq' **Mother Goddess Physiology **Season Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation *'Ataksak' **Happiness Manipulation **Light Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Weather Mimicry *'Aulanerk' **Freedom **Good Embodiment (limited) **Happiness Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Water Mimicry *'Aumanil' **Aquatic Life Manipulation (Whales) **Benefic Force Manipulation **Land Lordship **Spirit Physiology *'Caribou Mother' **Cervid Manipulation **Cervid Physiology **Fertility Inducement **Hunting Deity Physiology **Giant Physiology **Guardianship **Origin Embodiment (of the Caribou) **Plenty Inducement **Primordial Deity Physiology *'Eeyeekalduk' **Health Manipulation ***Flawless Healing ***Health Optimization ***Regeneration Manipulation **Medical Magic **Medicine Manipulation *'Idliragijenget' **Air Manipulation **Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ****Water Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Igaluk' **Enhanced Speed **Flight **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation *'Ignirtoq' **Light Manipulation ***Esoteric Light Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation **Truth Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *'Issitoq' **Eye Physiology **Flight **Punishment *'Malina' **Courage Empowerment **Flight **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Fire Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Speed *'Nanook' **Absolute Strength **Bear Manipulation **Enhanced Tracking **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Killing Instinct **Polar Bear Physiology **Punishment *'Negafook' **Air Mimicry **Cold Manipulation **Cold Weather Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Cold Air Manipulation **Directional Lordship (the North) **Spirit Physiology **Storm Manipulation *'Nerrivik' **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Mother Goddess Physiology **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Nootaikok' **Arctic Manipulation ***Arctic Creation ***Cryokinetic Constructs ***Ice Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Nujalik' **Animal Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology **Land Lordship *'Nuliajuk' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Hair Manipulation ***Net Creation **Magic ***Shamanism **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Pana' **Reincarnation Manipulation **Soul Manipulation ***Soul Healing ***Soul Resonation ***Soul Restoration ***Soul Retention ****Soul Carrier **Underworld Lordship *'Pinga' **Animal Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Medical Intuition **Medicine Manipulation **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Stealth **Psychopomp Physiology ***Death Sense **Soul Manipulation *'Pukkeenegak' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Thread Manipulation *'Qailertetang' **Animal Manipulation **Giant Physiology **Guardianship **Ocean Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Sedna/Arnapkapfaaluk/Arnakuagsak' **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Life Creation (sea animals) **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Silla/Silap Inua' **Imperceptibility **Life Lordship ***Life-Force Manipulation ***Life Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Spirit Physiology ***Intangibility **Soul Manipulation *'Tarqiup Inua' **Animal Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment *** Esoteric Moon Manipulation *** Light Manipulation *** Lunar Manipulation **** Lunar Vision **Morality Empowerment (to goodness) *'Tekkeitsertok' **Cervid Manipulation **Cervid Physiology **Boundary Manipulation **Guardianship **Hunting Deity Physiology **Land Lordship *'Tootega' **Absolute Wisdom **Mineral Manipulation ***Mineral Constructs **Water Manipulation ***Water Walking *'Torngarsuk' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Physiology ***Divine Magic **Divine Lord Physiology **Invisibility **Shapeshifting ***Bear Physiology **Sea Mammal Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Sky Lordship ****Sky Manipulation **Trickster **Water Manipulation *'Tekkeitsertok' **Cervid Physiology **Enhanced Tracking **Guardianship **Hunting Intuition ***Enhanced Stealth *'Tulugaak' **Light Embodiment ***Light Manipulation ****Esoteric Light Manipulation ****Light Generation ****Sacred Light Manipulation Associations *Native American Deity Physiology Known Users *Snowbird (Marvel) *The Inua (Marvel) *Sedna (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery 830px-Inua.jpg|The Inua (Marvel) File:Inuit-Goddess Sedna.jpg|Sedna: Inuit goddess of the sea and marine life File:Narya_Snowbird_-parental-advisory-limbo.jpg|Narya/Snowbird (Marvel) Sedna_H.png|Sedna (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers